


Le mie mani mi servono per stringere te

by Spacesbetweenus1



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 05:44:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17278184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacesbetweenus1/pseuds/Spacesbetweenus1
Summary: Un bacio, una nuova promessa





	Le mie mani mi servono per stringere te

  
I raggi del sole di un sabato mattina di metà dicembre entrano flebili tra le fessure superiori della tapparella chiusa per metà, scaldando leggermente la stanza fredda di Martino. Illuminano i suoi capelli ramati e i suoi occhi che poi apre per il fastidio. Se ne sta in un lato del suo letto, con la coperta che copre metà corpo e indossa una leggera maglia bianca. Ancora non realizza che per la seconda volta è riuscito a dormire una notte intera senza mai svegliarsi. Questo grazie a Niccolò che è vicino lui in tutti i sensi. Ora è li accanto che se ne sta su di un fianco con la mano che stringe flebilmente la federa blu del cuscino. Chissà cosa starà sognando, pensa Martino, anche se sul suo viso non c'è ombra di brutti sogni che invadono la sua mente, sembra sereno, in pace, e crede che sia anche per merito suo. Si gira verso di lui, faccia a faccia, col silenzio nella stanza e il battito tranquillo di Niccolò e il suo veloce che rimbomba in modo quasi assordante tra quelle quattro mura. E lo osserva. Osserva i suoi capelli neri che con i suoi color rame, vicini, sono un contrasto perfetto. Osserva le sue lunghe e folte ciglia che solleticano dolcemente le sue occhiaie leggermente scure, sicuramente comparse per le notti insonni che ha passato a sua insaputa, e un po' Martino si sente in colpa per questo. Osserva le sue lentiggini che si concentrano sul suo naso, e per ultimo le sue labbra: carnose, rosse, l'arco di cupido marcato, dettaglio per cui impazzisce. Solleva la mano e il suo dito inizia a sfiorargli la guancia morbida e liscia priva di barba seppur Niccolò abbia diciannove anni. Ma lui ama quella consistenza vellutata al tatto che gli scalda il palmo ogni volta che gliela sfiora. Lo carezza per un po' beandosi di quel calore che gli intiepidisce la mano fredda, fino a quando decide di alzarsi per preparare la colazione.  
A sua insaputa Martino non sa che Niccolò nel mentre si è svegliato, e trovando lo spazio vuoto accanto a se, si é accoccolato sul suo lato ancora tiepido, che conserva il profumo dolce di lui e quello fresco dell'ammorbidente che inspira dalla federa del cuscino mentre la stringe in un pugno impregnandola di quelle poche lacrime roventi cadute dalle guance morbide e pronunciate. Ha paura. La paura si impossessa di lui e della sua testa, nuovamente. La paura che sia stato frutto della sua mente ad aver ritrovato Martino, ad aver trovato la persona che ama, che sia stato frutto della sua malattia, ad averlo stretto tra le sue braccia su quel terrazzo della scuola che cade a pezzi con la ringhiera arrugginita e le mattonelle spezzate con la vista su San Giovanni. Il loro posto.  
Non si accorge neanche di aver bagnato non il suo cuscino ma quello di Martino, troppo impegnato a stringere le labbra tra di loro per non emettere suoni per non farsi ascoltare.  
Con gli occhi chiusi e le orecchie ben aperte, Niccolò sente i passi cadenzati sul parquet, segno che Martino è tornato in stanza. È tornato da lui. Il peso sul petto si alleggerisce, la sua schiena si scalda non appena Martino si accoccola contro essa col suo ampio petto, solo dopo aver aperto la tapparella per far brillare la stanza.  
Un buongiorno sussurrato pieno di dolcezza esce dalle labbra di Martino, il fiato caldo che gli colpisce il collo mentre con le braccia lo stringe a se e con le mani comincia a fare cerchi sulla sua pelle diafana e calda.  
"Sono le 11.30" sussurra Martino rispondendo alla domanda di Niccolò su che ora fosse.  
"Devo andarmene a casa" sospira Niccolò con voce spezzata "perché non sto bene" è la sua giustificazione.  
Il cuore di Martino si stringe ed è convinto che prima o poi scoppierà. Vuole esserci per l'uomo della sua vita, vuole esserci per lui, nei momenti brutti e quelli belli.  
"Ci sono io" risponde con un bacio sul collo come a sigillare la promessa appena fatta.  
"Ti farei solo del male, e ti viene la faccia triste" è quello che gli dice lentamente Niccolò sbiascicando come fa sempre nei momenti in cui la stanchezza è tanta. Non vuole farsi vedere quando sta male, lo allontanerebbe perché lo ama e vuole proteggerlo. È disposto a tutto pur di non far stare male la persona che adesso lo sta stringendo a se come se fosse la cosa più preziosa presente sulla Terra.  
"Non sono triste, guardami" ribatte Martino, mentre con la mano gli prende il mento spigoloso e secco di lacrime vecchie cadute minuti prima.  
"Nì, hai pianto?" Chiede mentre è seduto a cavalcioni su di lui. "Ti prego, parlami"  
"Credevo te ne fossi andato" sussurra guardando il soffitto. Lo sguardo assente.  
Martino gli prende il viso tra le mani, mentre con i pollici gli carezza le guance sperando di togliere striature secche e salate, "non me ne ero andato Nì, non lo farei mai, ti prego, devi credermi. Io non me ne vado, lo capisci?" ribatte con tono convinto.  
"Non sono solo" sussurra a se stesso più che al ragazzo sopra di lui.  
"No amore mio, non sei solo" conferma con un sorriso a bucargli la faccia.  
Niccolò sorride, mentre alza il braccio, e con la mano inizia a disegnare linee immaginare che partono da una lentiggine per poi collegarsene ad altre.  
"Comunque, dice Martino, "io ho l'antidoto che userò per il virus, e poi come pensi che io possa combattere la Terra da solo? Mi serve il tuo aiuto e questo inizieremo a farlo dal prossimo minuto".

  
Un bacio, una nuova promessa.


End file.
